Is There Hope For Us?
by Stella Archibelle Constantine
Summary: Sakura tahu pernikahan ini tak di harapkan Sasuke. Namun apa maksud sikap protektif Sasuke padanya? Pekerjaan misterius Sasuke membuat Sakura terpaksa ikut menjadi salah satu nama dari daftar kematian
1. Chapter 1

**Is There Hope For Us?**

Emerald itu hanya terfokus pada cangkir the hijau yang kini sedang di pegangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Surai merah muda nya kini sedikit acak-acakan mengingat angin nakal di teras meniup rambut indah itu. Si pemilik surai itu terkadang memfokuskan mata emerald nya ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Ia tahu matanya mulai lelah, namun dia mengurungkan niat untuk beristirahat.

Ia menepuk pipi _chubby_ nya ketika kepalanya mulai turun ke meja di hadapannya.

'_Ayolah Sakura'_ batinnya. '_Kau harus tidur'_

Wanita itu menyeruput teh nya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tahu ia harus tidur, namun kekhawatirannya akan sang suami yang belum pulang hingga kini, membuatnya merasa harus bertahan menahan kantuk.

_Ini gila._

_Dia memperlakukanku dengan semena-mena, namun aku tetap menunggunya seperti ini._

_Apakah aku sudah tak berakal?_

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara baritone yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak usah menungguku apabila aku pulang malam?"

Sakura menoleh dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku.. tidak bisa tidur. Kupikir secangkir teh hangat bisa membantuku tidur"

Pria di depannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Wajah datar yang selalu membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Terkadang wanita cantik itu muak melihatnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri dia terpesona dengar mata onyx suaminya yang menusuk itu.

"Sasuke sudah makan? Kalau belum, ada _beef teriyaki _di microwave" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia takut membayangkan respon suaminya yang selalu di luar dugaan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Yang entah mengapa bisa membuat hati seorang Haruno Sakura terpikat hingga menerima lamaran lelaki berambut raven itu. Ia tahu pernikahan mereka di dasarkan atas kemauan orang tua mereka. Namun Sakura begitu tulus mencintainya.

Yang Sakura sesali adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang anak bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ia tak mengerti kepribadiannya, makanan kesukaannya, kebiasaannya, apapun tentang Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir, lambat laun ia akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya tentang Sasuke. Di pihak Sasuke sendiri, ia terlihat misterius dan tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara. Memang khas Uchiha. Sasuke memang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura, bahkan Sakura tidak diperbolehkan bekerja. Ia menyuruh Sakura tetap di rumah, kecuali untuk membeli kebutuhan atau ada hal darurat. Namun Sasuke jarang sekali di rumah, bahkan sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Sakura sadar bahwa memang tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menjalani pernikahan yang tak di inginkannya, karena itulah Sakura selalu menuruti kemauan Sasuke dan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Ia menyadari kehadirannya di kehidupan Sasuke sudah cukup banyak merepotkan.

"Hn. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah.. i-iya. Selamat malam Sasuke". Sakura melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya. Yang Sakura tahu, pekerjaan Sasuke adalah direktur perusahaan asuransi Uchiha Corporation. Menggantikan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang mengambil alih Uchiha Corporation cabang Australia.

Dan sejujurnya, Sakura jarang sekali di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja suaminya itu.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas Sasuke akan marah sekali apabila ada yang lancang masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Sakura makin tidak bisa tidur.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, namun kantuk yang tadi menerornya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura belum tidur, ia akan memarahi istrinya habis-habisan.

Sakura berpikir. Sasuke sangat protektif dengan Sakura. Saking protektifnya, hal-hal yang di lakukan Sasuke terkadang tidak masuk akal. Mulai dari menyewa seorang _Bodyguard _ dan intel demi mengawasi Sakura. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa seberlebihan itu.

Sasuke juga akan sangat temperamental apabila Sakura tidak menuruti Sasuke. Ia tidak segan memukul dan menampar. Chiyo baa-san, pembantu mereka, selalu rajin mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sakura apabila Sasuke mengasarinya. Chiyo baa-san hanya bekerja paruh waktu. Ketika sore menjelang, ia akan pulang ke rumah cucunya. Sakura kadang merasa kesepian. Sesekali ia mengobrol dengan Kiba, bodyguard sekaligus supirnya, yang untungnya sangat baik dan ramah. Kiba sebenarnya prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura, namun ia tidak bisa menentang Sasuke.

Semakin Sakura menentang Sasuke, semakin menjadi-jadi perilaku kasar Sasuke. Karena itu Sakura lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Terkadang ia sendiri heran, mengapa dirinya begitu patuh dan tahan pada orang yang begitu arogan seperti Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Refleks Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu yang membuka pintu barusan adalah Sasuke. Terkadang suaminya itu timbul niat untuk mengecek apakah Sakura sudah tidur.

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Kau butuh obat tidur agar cepat terlelap?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

"…."

"Cepat tidur!"

Sakura menahan air matanya. Ia benci bagian ini. Bagian Sasuke membentaknya layaknya budak.

"Iya Sasuke.. aku sedang berusaha tidur.." ucap Sakura pelan. Ia memang selalu lembut, bahkan terhadap orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang. Hal itu membuat Sakura ketakutan. Ia takut Sasuke akan mengasarinya lagi. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Cepat tidur. Akan kutunggu" ujarnya pelan. Ia duduk di sofa samping ranjang dan membaca buku dari rak kecil di sebelah sofa. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Jarang sekali Sasuke menungguinya tidur, tidur bersamapun tidak pernah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Tidur sana" kata Sasuke dengan masih focus pada bukunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk berusaha mencapai alam bawah sadarnya dan tertidur

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Good day Minna-san! :D

Sebelumnya Stella bakal ngucapin beribu _thank you_ buat para reviewers yang udah sangat baik hati ngasih semangat dan saran buat Stella. Dan beribu thank you juga buat para silent readers yang diam-diam baca fic pertama Stella. Hehehe iya Stella ini newbie di fanfic, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak typo(s) maupun cerita yang terlalu pendek T_T

**Diella** **NadiLa : **Diella-san adalah reviewers pertamaku. _Thank you for reading my fic sist_! :* di usahakan update kilat

**Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo** : hihihi iya maklum lah Stella baru di fanfic. Ini chapter 2 nya Stella panjangin kok

**Ran Murasaki SS** : _For Dracula's fang_, jangan di cekek dong T_T ini Stella udah bikin chapter 2 sama 3. Chapter 3 bakal di publish kalo sekiranya cerita ini masih layak di fanfic :'3

**sasa-hime** : Nih persembahan buat rasa penasaran sasa-san! :D

** .77** : _Gosh, thanks for the praise_ doain aja fic ini bisa rampung :D

**Ayano Futabatei** : _aye aye_, Ayano-san! Stella usahakan :D

**Cherrysakusasu** : _aye aye, cap'n_! :D semoga suka chapter 2 nya ya

**Karasu Uchiha** : lanjut Karasu-san )

**SakuraChiha93 : **ada romance nya kok, tapi Stella lebih fokusin ke inti cerita. hohoho soal pekerjaan aslinya Sasuke bakal di bahas di chapter ini. Semoga suka!

_Okey, here we are. Please enjoy the story. Happy reading!_ :D

Sasuke menatap _white-wine_ di hadapannya.

Dia mendengarkan alunan jam dinding ruang kerjanya dengan seksama, seolah jam dinding itu adalah bom waktu yang dapat meledak sewaktu waktu.

Sedari tadi ia biarkan iPhone 5 nya berdering melantunkan _Gimme Shelter_ milik Rolling Stones yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya berbunyi. Merasa muak dengan panggilan itu, ia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Datang sekarang juga ke kantorku"

"Kau memang tak punya hati. Empat jam yang lalu kau baru memanggilku"

Pria bernama Kakashi itu menutup pembicaraan. Yang mana membuat Sasuke segera mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

_Mau apa lagi Kakashi itu?_

_**Is There Hope For Us?**_

**Sakura POV**

Dia tidak ada di rumah pagi ini. Lagi.

Aku lelah menemukan dia selalu menghilang sepanjang hari. Telepon dan pesan yang tak pernah di balas. Sesibuk apakah dia?

Ingat Sakura. Dia sudah memberimu nafkah dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Dan kau masih tak tahu diri menginginkan kehadirannya di sisimu?

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku menginginkannya.

Kuputuskan untuk membantu Chiyo baa-san di dapur sebelum aku kembali menangisi diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Hmm… aroma masakan yang di olah Chiyo baa-san menggugah seleraku.

"Pagi, Chiyo baa-san" sapaku.

"Ah, selamat pagi Nyonya! Tuan Sasuke berpesan pada saya agar Nyonya menghabiskan sarapan Nyonya terlebih dahulu sebelum beraktivitas" ujar Chiyo baa-san sambil mengiris-iris bawang bombay. "Hari ini saya memasak Beef Blackpepper dan Grill Salmon. Semoga Nyonya suka"

Aku tersenyum. "Saya selalu suka semua masakan baa-san. Izinkan saya membantu baa-san ya?".

"Ah tidak usah Nyonya! Jangan repot-repot!" sergah Chiyo baa-san dengan sedikit ketakutan. Yah, Sasuke pernah memarahi Chiyo baa-san lantaran aku membantunya memasak di dapur. Saat itu kondisi ku sedang buruk karena demam dan aku memaksakan diri membantu Chiyo baa-san. Hasilnya? Sasuke menamparku dan tidak membiarkanku keluar rumah selama seminggu.

"Tak apa Chiyo baa-san. Jangan khawatirkan saya" kataku sambil ikut memotong-motong rempah-rempah. Nampaknya Chiyo baa-san kehabisan kata untuk melarangku, ia membiarkanku mengerjakan tugasku sembari mengajakku ngobrol.

Macam-macam yang ia ceritakan. Tapi yang membuatku lebih tertarik adalah kisah cucu nya yang sangat berbudi kepada Chiyo baa-san. Namanya Sasori. Menurut cerita Chiyo baa-san, kini ia bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit terkenal di kawasan Los Angeles. _Wow_, batinku. Dulu aku sempat bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Namun cita-cita itu terhempas sejak Sasuke melarangku bekerja setelah kuliah. Haaah…. Menyebalkan memang.

"Sasori adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan usahanya sendiri. Anak itu memang hebat! Sepeninggal orang tuanya, saya sempat bingung harus bagaimana membiayai pendidikannya. Maka dari itu saya bekerja sebagai pembantu di keluarga Uchiha. Namun ternyata Sasori diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe dan sempat menjadi asisten di suatu koperasi. Saya benar-benar terharu dengan semua usahanya. Kini setelah sukses, ia melarang saya bekerja. Tapi saya merasa masih sanggup bekerja. Akhirnya Sasori mengalah dan hanya mengizinkan saya bekerja paruh waktu. Saya bangga sekali ketika ia berhasil di terima menjadi dokter spesialis di Los Angeles. Tepat pada saat itu Nyonya Mikoto, ibu Tuan Sasuke, menyuruh saya bekerja di rumah ini. Sasori juga suka membaca buku, sama seperti Nyonya Sakura. Saya selalu ingat pada Sasori ketika melihat Nyonya. Banyak kemiripannya lho! Maka dari itu saya sangat senang bekerja di sini" papar Chiyo baa-san. Raut wajahnya begitu bahagia ketika topik pembicaraan kami mengalir sekitar kisah Sasori.

"Apa Sasori pernah menjenguk baa-san?" tanyaku.

"Pernah. Terakhir ia berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha tepat sebelum pernikahan Tuan dan Nyonya. Ia berjanji datang menjenguk saya, tapi entah kapan. Saya harap secepatnya" jawab Chiyo baa-san.

Aku tersenyum. Sambil membersihkan salmon, aku mengingat-ingat kembali ibu ku yang kini tinggal di Sapporo. Bagaimana kabarnya? Beliau pasti kesepian sendirian di rumah. Untung ada Ino-chan, teman masa kecilku, yang setia merawat ibu. Ino-chan sendiri tak punya orang tua. Dia di asuh oleh ibu sejak kecil, jadi tidak heran kalau aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Ino-chan adalah gadis dengan kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Ia pribadi yang ekstrovert, lain denganku yang cenderung pendiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Nyonya punya momongan?"

Pertanyaan itu hampir saja membuatku mengiris jariku sendiri. Selain karena kaget, aku juga merasa sedih karena aku dan Sasuke jarang tidur bersama. Apalagi membicarakan anak.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya lancang" lirih Chiyo baa-san. Tampaknya ia menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa, baa-san. Saya dan Sasuke masih belum ada rencana untuk itu". Aku tertawa dan bersenandung kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Chiyo baa-san bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Dari kaca jendela dapur, kulihat Kiba sedang mengelap Toyota Prius warna silver milik Sasuke. Mobil itu jarang sekali di pakai oleh Sasuke, ia lebih suka menggunakan Chevrolet Camaro merahnya. Maka dari itu Sasuke memberikan Prius itu untukku, tentu aku tak boleh menyetir sendiri. Dan aku hanya boleh bepergian menggunakan mobil dengan Kiba.

"Yo, Nyonya Sakura! Hari ini mau pergi tidak?" sapa Kiba dengan semangat. Ia selalu bersemangat. Terkadang mengingatkanku kepada sahabat Sasuke yang bernama Naruto. Mereka memiliki sifat serupa.

"Mmmm.. nanti siang aku harus membeli beberapa kain perca" kataku.

"Saya siap mengantarkan kapan saja! Tinggal panggil saja!" seru Kiba.

"Kiba.. sopan sedikit terhadap Nyonya Sakura!" ucap Chiyo baa-san setengah berteriak. Suaranya yang renta membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berteriak.

"Hehehe.. maaf baa-san!" cengir Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Aku terkikik melihat Kiba yang sangat ekspresif, lain dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai ekspresi yang konstan : datar.

Sasuke lagi. Ah.. kenapa hatiku selalu sakit hanya dengan mendengar namanya?

**Normal POV**

"Hasil kerjamu minggu lalu adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah tugasmu, berjalan dengan sangat buruk Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan mengapa kau bisa gagal dalam tugas ini?" tanya pria perak itu. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya di meja.

Sasuke masih tidak memberikan respon.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini hanya untuk mendapatimu duduk terdiam di kantorku" lanjut si pria perak.

Sasuke mendengus, "Uchiha Corporation membuatku sibuk, mungkin itu alasannya"

BRAK!

"Aku tidak menerima alasan yang tidak logis!" bentak si perak.

"Aku mengatakan hal logis, Kakashi. Pekerjaanku bukan hanya pada organisasi ini" kata Sasuke.

"Lantas kau mengesampingkan kewajibanmu sebagai warga Negara ini? Ini Amerika, bukan Jepang Sasuke! Jangan seenaknya saja!"

Sasuke kembali diam.

"Subjek proyek _cyrokofagus_ yang terbaik hanya dirimu, Sasuke. Kau istimewa. Hanya satu banding satu juta orang. Kesempurnaanmu seharusnya bisa membawa tugas ini dengan baik. Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Kelak kalian sadar kalian bahwa kalian sedang menciptakan monster. Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu lama menyadarinya". Kemudian pria berambut emo dan pemilik kesempurnaan wajah itu melangkah menuju luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang sedang merutuki kesombongan Sasuke.

Sasuke kini berada di rooftop sebuah gedung. Gedung tempatnya menjalani 'pekerjaan' keduanya selain sebagai direktur Uchiha Corporation. Ia mengeluarkan pematik api berbentuk pistol kecil dan menyulut rokok di bibirnya.

Proyek_ Cyrokofagus_. Tugas. Kesempurnaan. Organisasi. Kegagalan yang tidak terampuni. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke merasa frustasi. Di samping ketidakpuasannya kepada ayahnya yang juga menuntut kesempurnaan Uchiha Corporation cabang Toronto yang ia pegang kini, ia juga merasa tertekan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Hanya ada satu hal di benaknya, _KENAPA HARUS AKU?_

Ia mengutuk kakaknya, Itachi, yang telah memasukkannya kedalam organisasi rahasia milik CIA. Organisasi yang memiliki berbagai macam proyek percobaan demi membantu kemulusan kerja CIA. Dan Sasuke−sayangnya−adalah salah satu anggota organisasi itu sekaligus kelinci percobaan mereka.

CIA _Science-Project Organization _(CIA SPO)_._ Dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai agen rahasia mereka di divisi _Criminal and Terorism_.

Hidupnya bertambah gila sejak orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto, menjodohkannya dengan putri sahabat mereka Haruno Rin. Sasuke benar-benar berusaha menolak hal itu. _Ini akan memperburuk hidupku,_ batin Sasuke saat itu. Ia merasa tidak sanggup membina rumah tangga dengan pekerjaan ganda seperti ini. Di tambah lagi kondisi dirinya sebagai subjek proyek _Cyrokofagus_. Rasanya ia hanya ingin kematian segera menjemputnya.

Namun apa daya, Sasuke tak bisa melawan keinginan Fugaku yang begitu keras. Ia menyukai kesempurnaan, dan dia tidak ingin anak-anak serta keluarganya melenceng dari apa yang diharapkannya. Itachi adalah anak yang paling ia banggakan. Sasuke sudah cukup muak mengetahui dirinya selalu di bandingkan dengan Itachi yang lembut dan penuh kharisma.

Sasuke tidak pernah lagi keberatan akan hal itu, sebelum Itachi merekrutnya masuk ke CIA. Karena menurut Itachi, kecerdasan Sasuke jauh di atas rata-rata. Bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke jauh lebih cerdas dari Itachi. Dan itu pula yang membuat Sasuke jauh lebih berbahaya dari Itachi. Awalnya Sasuke tertarik, namun rasa itu ia buang selamanya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Itachi hanya menipunya. Dan mengubah Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sudah ada dua belas punting rokok yang di habiskan Sasuke. Ia setengah berharap ia dapat menemui ajal dengan cepat melalui benda yang paling sering di konsumsi 85% orang di dunia ini. Padahal dia tahu dirinya tidak mungkin mati secepat itu.

Lantunan suara Mick Jagger 'Rolling Stones' yang menyanyikan _Gimme Shelter_ kembali berbunyi di iPhone 5 nya.

_Aburame Shino calling_.

"Ya, Shino?". Sasuke mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Saya akan melaporkan keadaan Mrs. Sakura hari ini, Mr. Uchiha" jawab Shino.

"Hn". Kata itu selalu bermakna ambigu bagi siapapun yang mendengarkan. Uchiha bungsu ini nampaknya memiliki bahasa komunikasi tersendiri.

"Sakura-san sehat. Hari ini ia tidak mengunjungi seseorang atau bersama orang selain Kiba-san. Ia ke pusat pertokoan untuk membeli beberapa kain dan benang. Kemudian pulang ke rumah dan merajut kain-kain itu. Ia hanya menerima telepon dari Yamanaka Ino, temannya di Sapporo. Mereka membicarakan keadaan ibu Mrs. Sakura. Hanya itu saja laporan hari ini" ujar Shino.

"Hn. Kerja bagus". Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan. Ia teringat istrinya_. Dia gadis yang baik, sungguh suatu nasib buruk di nikahkan denganku._

_**Tapi yang sudah jadi milikku tetap milikku sampai kapanpun**__._

"Uchiha. Kau disini rupanya". Seorang pria berambut nanas dan seorang wanita cantik dan anggun tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hyuuga. Nara" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata. Rekan terdekat Sasuke karena sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Satu lagi teman mereka Sabaku Gaara yang sedang menjalani misi di daerah Virginia. Beruntunglah mereka karena mereka bukanlah subjek proyek seperti Sasuke. Shikamaru adalah ilmuwan CIA _Science-Project_ _Organization_, namun ia tidak menangani proyek _Cyrokofagus_. Hinata adalah sekretaris divisi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara adalah '_assassin_' divisi yang sama dengan Sasuke juga. Di sebut _assassin _karena ia adalah selain ahli senjata juga seorang intel. Agen hebat yang hampir setara dengan Sasuke yang juga berprofesi sama dengan Gaara, hanya saja Sasuke unggul dalam strategi dan_ timing_. _Assassin_ sendiri adalah semacam tugas divisi _Criminal and Terorism_ yang bertugas untuk 'melenyapkan' penjahat-penjahat. Keberhasilan Sasuke dalam menjalankan misi hampir seratus persen, namun ia gagal dalam misi yang di berikan Kakashi kepadanya minggu lalu.

_Misi gila yang hampir melenyapkannya begitu saja dari dunia ini_.

"Uchiha, kudengar kau gagal dalam misimu" celetuk Shikamaru sambil melirik remeh pada Sasuke.

"Diam, Shikamaru. Andai saja kau tahu tugas macam apa yang Kakashi berikan padaku" rutuk Sasuke sambil menyulut rokoknya yang ke-13.

Shikamaru tertawa.

"Bah! Bahkan agen sehebat kau bisa gagal dalam misi!" ejeknya. Ia berbaring di tanah dengan tangan di silangkan di belakang kepalanya. Ilmuwan CIA SPO ini mempunyai hobi yang spektakuler bagi seorang ilmuwan : tidur. Ia memiliki kemampuan tidur di atas rata-rata, mungkin dalam waktu 30 detik dia sudah terlelap.

"Shikamaru, jangan membuat Sasuke _down_ dong!" tegur Hinata. Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini memiliki sifat paling lembut diantara rekan-rekannya.

"Yah sesekali agen hebat perlu kritikan, Hinata! Tak selamanya orang berada di atas angin!" celetuk Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi rekannya. Ia hanya menatap senja yang mulai datang. Cahaya kuning keemasaannya sama sekali tak menghalangi mata Sasuke untuk memandangnya. Cahaya ini kembali mengingatkannya pada malam pertamanya dengan Sakura.

(flashback)

"Kau apa aku dulu yang mandi?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai. Membuat wanita pink di hadapannya merona malu.

"Ng.. aku dulu ya?" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil handuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia terlalu malu berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya begitu intens.

Sasuke tak mencintai wanita itu. Setidaknya belum.

Namun ia tahu, ia harus bersikap sebagai suami yang baik. Ia belum sanggup menyentuh Sakura, Sakura pun belum tentu mau di sentuhnya. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap rumah tangganya ini. Ia tidak menginginkan ini, tak setitikpun ia memikirkan pernikahan ini. Sasuke tahu rumah tangga ini akan sangat menyakiti Sakura.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah cukup lama melamun hingga Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita cantik itu hanya mengenakan handuk selutut. Sebagai lelaki normal, Sasuke tentu merasakan gairah yang membuncah di dadanya. Apalagi punggung mulus Sakura terekspos dengan jelas. Merasa sedang di perhatikan, Sakura menoleh.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya gugup. Mukanya kembali memerah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa. Aku mandi dulu"

"I-iya". Sakura cepat-cepat mengenakan baju sebelum perasaan malu dan gugupnya membunuhnya perlahan.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan diam. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat enggan membuat percakapan. Sakura adalah wanita pemalu yang tidak pandai membuat percakapan terlebih dahulu. Jelas ia tidak mungkin memulai pembicaraan.

Apalagi Sasuke. Pria dingin itu sangat irit bicara terhadap siapapun.

Sasuke tentu tahu Sakura kecewa malam itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mendengar isak tangis Sakura ketika mereka tidur. Dan ia berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke tahu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Tidakkah ia terlalu kejam?

(flashback end)

"Sasuke! Woy, tukang ngelamun! Aku dapat uang bonus dari Asuma. Mau ikut aku ke bar?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku pulang saja" jawab Sasuke. Ia memakai jasnya dan segera pergi ke parkiran basement.

"Sasuke aneh ya.." ucap Hinata sambil memandangi Sasuke yang kian menghilang dari sudut matanya.

"Dia memang selalu aneh" komentar Shikamaru.

_Storm Bar, Los Angeles, pukul 21.30 _

"_Give me more whisky, baby_" ucap seorang pria berotot besar sambil memberikan pandangan merayu pada bartender perempuan di bar itu.

"_Gotcha, sir. Here's your favourite_" kata bartender perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan segelas whisky.

"_I am Hidan, by the way_" ucap lelaki bernama Hidan itu.

"_Ah, you got a strange name, sir. Where do you come from_?"

"_Give me your name, and I'll tell you_" rayu Hidan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bartender itu tersenyum. "_My name is Natalie, just call me Nat_"

"_Okay, Nat. I am from Japan. Can I−_"

Belum sempat Hidan meneruskan kata-katanya, seorang lelaki bermuka tengkorak datang menepuk bahunya.

"_He just a freak, Nat. Ignore him. You'd better give your service for anyone else. I have a little chit-chat with Hidan_". Lelaki itu nyengir.

Nat mengangguk. "_I see. Just call me later, Christ_!". Wanita itu segera pergi melayani pelanggan lain.

Hidan merengut sebal, "Christ? Nama macam apa itu, Kisame?"

"Hahaha orang Barat selalu kesusahan menyebut nama orang Asia. Kusarankan kau segera memilih nama samaran asing agar namamu lebih mudah di sebut. Tentu juga untuk menjaga identitas rahasia kita" jelas Kisame. Ia meneguk bir kalengannya.

"Terserah. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memanggilku kemari?"

"Perintah Bos. Kau ahli senjata yang ia butuhkan. Tahulah pemerintah itu mempunyai banyak sekali anjing yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi diri mereka. Dan kami percaya padamu, kau bisa jadi pemasok senjata organisasi kami"

Hidan mendecih sebal, "Cih! Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan sobat. Apapun"

Melihat sinar mata yang di tunjukkan Hidan, Kisame merasa menang.

"Bawa aku kepada bos sialanmu" ucap Hidan dengan mantap.

To be continue


End file.
